Summer Healing
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: Hinata has been injured, and has just recently gotten out of the hospital. So, her husband, Naruto decides to make her recovery into a family project, and finds a way to spend the summer with them. Takes place after the fourth shinobi world war. Rated T for mentions of death.


Summer Healing

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this work of fanfiction, including, but not limited to, the Aburame Clan's parasitic insects. They can keep them. My mom doesn't like bugs of any kind in the house.

Author's Note: This oneshot is brought to you (sorta) by Dragoon Goddess, who suggested I enter this contest. Oh, right, the contest. This is an entry to the NaruHina FC's Summer Love contest. I hope you guys like it!

Fic Start

Hinata sighed as she looked out the window. It had been a few days since she'd gotten out of the hospital, and she still couldn't believe it. She had to put her life as a shinobi on hold once again. It had happened several times in the past, first when she lost to Neji in her first Chuunin Exams, then years later, after the war was over (only because the need for shinobi was heavily diminished for a while after. She had come out of the war with only minor injuries), and then again a few years later when she had the twins. She didn't mind the time off too badly, especially since she got to spend more time with her husband and kids, but now, she had to rebuild her muscles in her legs so she could walk properly again!

A little under a month back, she and her team had gotten a relatively easy mission. Bandits had been showing up along a trade route in the Land of Fire, and they had to be dealt with. However, when they were getting rid of them, one of them got a good shot with a club at her legs. She had passed out from the pain, but she was certain Kiba and Akamaru, being so fiercely protective of her, went feral on the poor soul, and Shino...She REALLY didn't want to think of what Shino might have done to him. There's a reason why, when encountering an Inuzuka or an Aburame with a team, the smarter enemy ninjas will target them first. Hinata considers herself very fortunate that she has members from both the protect-your-pack clan and the protect-your-hive clan on her team. She can only hope they value her as much as she values them.

We're getting off track, though. Both of her legs had been broken, and they'd only recently healed up enough that she could leave the hospital. However, at this point, she could only get around in a wheelchair or on crutches. Naruto and their kids seemed to love pushing her around in said chair, seeing it as more of a fun activity than a chore. She really loved her family. However, she really had to get back to her shinobi work soon. Sure, she could retire at this point, but she really enjoys what she does. And even if she were to retire, she'd never quit training. Once an active shinobi, always an active shinobi, as many say. Now, she had to go through physical therapy to get her legs back to working order. Grabbing her crutches from nearby, she went to check on Hiashi's room, and after that, Kushina's.

As she got through the house, she smiled. Hiashi's name got quite a laugh once in a while. Mainly because the boy acts nothing like his namesake. No, little Hiashi takes more after Naruto than anybody. He wears his brown hair like his father's, meaning spiky no matter how much the Hyuuga Clan complains. His Byakugan eyes were the first of their coloring, besides his sister's, being blue and pupil-less, rather than lavender and pupil-less. As it was with his sister's, though, they're just as functional as any other pair in the clan. Hinata honestly liked the newer color, though Naruto stated firmly that her eyes are just as beautiful as their kids'. Getting to the boy's room, Hinata opened the door, and sighed. "Messy once again," she stated, making a mental note to tell Hiashi to clean it once he gets home from the academy.

Next, she headed to Kushina's room. "At least this one's likely to be spotless," the Uzumaki Matriarch commented. Kushina, with her beautiful red hair, and eyes like her brother's, took more after her mother: quiet and shy, but never too afraid to protect the ones she loves. At one point, two years ago, a couple members from a group calling themselves "Neo Akatsuki", who want nothing more than to destroy the peace that currently unites the five great nations, attempted to kidnap Hiashi and Kushina. They had been in the middle of getting an unconscious Hiashi out of bed, when Kushina came into the room, having wanted to talk to her brother. Upon seeing what was happening, the seven-year-old let out a battle cry, and unleashed a Rasengan on the kidnapper who had his hands full with Hiashi. If her shout hadn't woken up her parents, the Rasengan certainly did. The men were caught, naturally. Also, that was Kushina's first successful attempt at using Rasengan. As her parents, Naruto and Hinata were very proud. Getting to the girl's room, she smiled upon seeing it clean, except for a plate with a half-finished muffin on it. Giggling lightly at the evidence of the sweet tooth her baby girl inherited from her, she closed the door behind her and headed to the kitchen. The two of them would be out of the academy for summer later today, and she wanted to have a snack ready for them.

Fifteen minutes later

Hinata had sliced up a couple of apples, and had gotten the half-eaten muffin out of Kushina's room for her to finish eating. Soon enough, her two nine-year-old children entered the room, having left their sandals by the door. They smiled at their mother, who was currently sitting in her wheelchair. "Hey Mom!" Hiashi called out happily.

"We got something for you on the way home," Kushina said warmly, pulling a bag out from her backpack.

Immediately, Hinata could smell the sweet, familiar aroma from the bag. "Thank you so much, you two!" she exclaimed, pulling the warm box with the cinnamon bun in it out of the bag. Hiashi got her a plate, and the three ate their snacks, talking about their days. When they were done, though, they were in for a surprise.

Naruto had come home early! "Guess what, guys?" he called out excitedly, then continued, "I finally got them to let me leave a Shadow Clone at work! We're gonna be spending a lot more time as a family now! And first off is a trip to the pool!"

The kids were excited, naturally, but Hinata had to slightly deflate their happiness. "We just ate, so we've gotta wait a bit. Why don't we go for a walk first?" she suggested.

Hiashi grinned, and shouted, "I get dibs on pushing Mom!"

Hinata giggled at his exclamation, as well as Naruto and Kushina's pouts. Soon, the family of four was out the door.

Later on, at the pool

Hinata smiled happily at her children. One of Naruto's Shadow Clones was helping them learn how to walk on water. The real one, however, was helping her with exercises to help rebuild her leg muscles. It was a lot easier to do this in water, since her body was a lot lighter, but occasionally, she'd teeter a bit, and he'd catch her. He didn't have to, since her arms were strong enough to keep her from sinking on their own, but she wasn't complaining. They'd take a break every once in a while and cuddle in the water, while Kushina and Hiashi would make faces at them, saying how embarrassing it was that their parents were being affectionate with each other in public. Eventually, the Shadow Clone that had been tutoring them dunked them in the water, and they started having a bit of a splash war. The original grinned at them, then nuzzled against Hinata's back from behind and rubbed her belly. "When can we have another one?" he asked, attempting the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

Hinata giggled. "Maybe after I'm back on duty for another year. You aren't the only one in the house who wants me to have another baby, after all," she replied, kissing her husband's nose.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know. They ask me when you're having another baby, too!" he said excitedly, then added, "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

Hinata outright laughed. "Just this morning, Naruto-kun! And, naturally, I told you just how handsome you are," she said happily.

Naruto smiled, just holding her. After about an hour of exercising and getting in some relaxation, it was starting to get dark. "It's getting late. We'll come again tomorrow, and probably every hot day for the rest of the summer. And after your legs are better, we'll go on jogs and stuff!" he suggested, excitedly waving his arms around.

Hinata smiled warmly and blushed, mumbling, "You don't have to take such an active role in my recovery, Naruto-kun..."

"You're right," he replied, then grinned and added, "But it means I get to spend time with you, so I'm gonna do it anyway!"

Hinata giggled. "I'll enjoy spending time with you, too, Naruto-kun," she said warmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's head home. I'll get a fire started in the fire pit out back, and we can all enjoy a few hours more," the Rokudaime Hokage said softly.

After drying off and getting changed back into their normal clothes, the Uzumaki family went home.

Later that evening

Hinata and Naruto smiled, sitting by the fire pit as Hiashi and Kushina raced around the backyard, catching fireflies for 'Uncle Shino'. Their kids were so happy, and it was wonderful to spend time together. Hinata grinned mischievously and got up, teetering on her legs the few feet from her lawn chair to Naruto's, to plop down unceremoniously on his lap. Naruto grinned, putting his arms around his wife. "Comfy?" he joked.

"Very," Hinata answered, moving so she was halfway facing him. She reached out with her hand, gently touching her husband's face. "This is nice," she commented idly, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"I know, right?" Naruto replied, then continued, "In a few decades from now, we'll probably be able to spend the rest of our summers like this. Shinobi won't be needed as much anymore, and we'll be able to lead more peaceful lives. Our grandchildren won't need to be raised to know how to kill, and we'll be able to enjoy our lives fully. I'm...very happy that we're going to live to see such a time of peace. Especially since I'll have you by my side."

Hinata smiled, and kissed her husband's lips. "You've worked so hard for this to happen. I'm happy for you, and for all the people you've helped. Naruto-kun, you truly are a hero," she said softly.

Naruto smiled at the woman in his arms. "And you're my hero, Hinata-chan. You're one of the people who helped me truly believe that peace could come someday. That, and you've saved my life a few times already!" he replied, turning his smile into a grin.

Hinata grinned as well, maybe even wider than Naruto. "It was my pleasure, Hokage-sama!" she said happily, and Naruto swatted her on the arm playfully, starting a little playful wrestling between the two.

And so, the night went on, and became a new day. Days passed, and peace reigned. A year passed, and Neo Akatsuki had been brought down. Another year passed, and bandits were found to be far smaller in numbers than ever. Hinata gave birth to their third child, Suki. Two more years passed, and Kushina and Hiashi never had to officially become shinobi. Naruto was able to spend more time with his family, even without using the Shadow Clone to do his work. They lived in peace for many years, and those years became decades. Eventually, Naruto and Hinata had little grandchildren running around. Those grandchildren would likely never have to kill an enemy shinobi, or watch a comrade die on the battlefield. For this, Naruto and Hinata were very happy. They spent many more summers together, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
